2014-08-03 - Kidnapped by a Corwin!
Another day and another death has come to Bloody's, causing the place to one again be renamed in 'honor' of the latest victim. As the body is pulled out of the establishment and flung into the street, Corwin's hardly paying it any heed. Rather, he seems rather focused with the wench that is settled in his lap, one arm around her waist while his other hand holds the hilt of his sword, tip pressed against the neck of a fellow patron. The blade literally writhes through different shapes, never staying 'still' long enough to actually be identified as any particular type of blade. With a flash of a smirk and a slight tip of his head to an empty table, he's offering an almost friendly, "I've told you that she's not available this evening. We've already just seen this place renamed. Would be a shame if it happened again so soon." A firmer press of that tip to the throat of the patron has him gulping and nodding. Krishna should have stayed put, instead she shook the young doctor meant to make sure she didn't fall asleep during her concussion by pretending to go the bathroom. Her head is throbbing and currently bandaged, and she has a dagger on her for once, being she wore the armor home from the embassy. It is strapped out in the open, a simple, but well made blade. She will return it to Izett later, right now...she needs the comfort of it. Least the young doctor doesn't have to worry about Krishna falling asleep, each time she closes her eyes she can see her past and hear the screams. Ugh, best to let the memories settle first! So, bandage to her right temple and bandage about her throat, and she is walking into Bloody's. Her other clothes were sweaty from the armor, so Krishna is in her only other spare clothes. A black sleeveless shirt with leaves her arms bare. Her exposed arms have burns and other cuts and gashes along them as if signs from battle and/or abuse. Her pants are also simple black, and she has her usual boots on. "Good. I'm glad that we have an understanding. Now, you're going to go pay your tab and take your leave of this place. And should I see you here again, I won't hesitate to let this place be named after you." A shift of his hand and the tip of Corwin's blade breaks the skin upon the man's throat, causing blood to begin to being to trickling down his neck, "Do I make myself clear?" There's a moment in which the man considers that request, causing Corwin to press the blade more sharply against his neck and it's then that he bobs his head and stammers out, "Yes .. yes .. I understand, Your Highness." A curt nod is given from the Prince and as the blade begins to lower, the patron gives a trembling bow before scurrying off. That done, Corwin simply sets the blade upon the table, gaze flitting to the wench that's settle upon his lap and as that smirk deepens upon his lips, he's offering, "See. Now that's how you deal with rowdy patrons." Krishna's entry into Bloody's goes unnoticed for the moment. And Krishna is fine with that as she leans against a wall with her shoulder, arms crossed. Alright, so maybe he is leaning because she's a bit dizzy and sick, but whatever, that will pass! She heals quickly anyway! But more importantly, that very creepy ass blade...how do you know when it will stab? Control the shifts in some way? She frowns thoughtfully, lost in thought over that strange black, shadowy blade. The dead body she passed earlier didn't even cause her to blink, but the blade did. And she just sort of stands out of the way and waits a bit, not impatient in the least right now. There is a stillness in her that wasn't there before, or perhaps thoughtfulness. Outside of the sheath, the blade continues to shift it's shape, appearing as a cutlass, a saber, a flamberge and every other possible form of blade before simply repeating in a completely randomized pattern. And even though it's been set upon the table, Corwin's hand remains near to it, fingers just brushing against the hilt. The wench upon his lap murmurs something and whatever was said draws a laugh from the Prince, followed by a shake of his head, "Not interested, but thanks all the same." He doesn't shy coping a feel, though, and when she rises from his lap, he's giving her a swat on the ass, "I'm sure you'll find many others interested in spending their money on you." He's rewarded with a pout, a shake of her head and then she's off towards another table, leaving him free to look around. Catching sight of an actual server, he's lifting a hand to signal that he'd like a drink and it's in that moment that he catches sight of Krishna leaning against a wall. Or rather, some semblance of her, for there's that bandage and different clothes and it takes a second glance to make sure it's her. Rather then lower his hand after the drink is ordered, a turn of his wrist lets him simply wriggle his fingers at her in greeting. Krishna's hazel eyes blink and re-focus, well...as much as they can as she pushes away from the wall and walks toward Corwin. She walks a little differently now. Just a bit more sway to her hips than before, but still with a military-like walk. "Corwin," she says in greeting. "I apparently survived the Graal Knight Sir Howard, the devil goat...no idea how he got that name, and Queen Igraine's temper. Though the concussion is a bitch. I could really use something to drink and lots of it," and she moves to flop in a chair beside Corwin, though a chair that doesn't put her back to the door. The sword is glanced at, but she makes a point not to stare at it no matter how disturbing and fascinating it is....like it rolls your stomach and makes you want to touch it at the same time. Corwin does note that slight sway of her hips and as she comes to flop down into a chair beside him, a low chuckle sounds in the back of his throat, "That explains the bandage. Glad to see you're alive. Would have been such a shame, otherwise." His hand motions towards her, indicating the server should deliver a second drink and when it lowers, he's simply settling back against his chair, "Don't call her Queen. She rules a simple, small little shadow and is hardly worth the title." Lips curl to a smirk as eyes flick to her bandage and then back down, "Howard? 'fraid I don't particularly known that Graal Knight." "I don't know, he is Izett's brother, and apparently the Argent cook's nemesis. It was sort of confusing, that conversation." She means HAROLD. But apparently the blow to her head was pretty mighty! "In either case, to me, she was Queen." Krishna glances over with narrowed eyes at the server when he delivers the drinks, before she grunts right after he leaves. "In either case, what does it matter. It is all a matter of perspective, do people treat you as royalty or not?" "Izett's brother? Sure you don't mean Harold and not Howard? Then again, I don't know her /whole/ family, so." A half little shrug and Corwin is almost dismissing the thought with a wry chuckle and another shake of his head, "Think her of as you wish, then. It really doesn't concern me." When the server arrives with the drinks, there's a half nod before he's looking back to her, "Some do. Some don't. I've never really been concerned with that particular fact, darlin'." A snort, "I don't know, does its name really matter?" That is Krishna's stance right there! Note, its name, of course. "If people treat you as royalty, you are royalty. Blood matters little, if you are treated as dirt, for blood does not make strength or power alone." Krishna moves to knock back her drink, drinking it down and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand afterwards. She makes a bit of a face. The topic of Howard, or Harold, is simply discarded as he reaches forward to claim his drink, only to lift it to his lips for a quick sip. When it lowers back to the table, there's an arch of a brow as she knocks back her drink, "Thirsty are we? Or in the frame of mind to simply .. forget?" A half chuckle and then he follows with, "And point of fact, blood does give you strength and power, depending on which blood we're talking about." "And what if you weren't in a position to employ that power or access it? What good is it Corwin?" Krishna snorts, "What the hell, I sound like a woman. Let's just drink some more, I am in the mood for it." "Then one is simply weak, my darlin'." Corwin's lips curl to a deep smirk at that and he's giving a shake of his head, "But there are always ways to overcome such things." Then, he's simply falling quiet, for she mentioned drinking and he's lifting his mug back to his lips, draining the last of the liquid within before setting it back down, only to signal for another, "Feeling the need to get drunk, are we?" "I don't know. Maybe, depends if I can drink you under the table. With my concussion...likely not." A smirk on Krishna's lips, a bitter expression. "Let's just say, the lines are blurred tonight, and let us both not ask too many questions tonight." An almost wicked laugh catches in the back of Corwin's throat as he gives an incline of his head in her direction, "I'm always up for someone trying to drink me under the table." The second round of drinks are delivered and he's immediately placing an order for a bottle of their hardest stuff and two glasses and when he looks back, it's with a smirk that curls his lips upwards, "No more questions, then. For now, we'll drink. Plus, it'll certainly help ease the pain of the concussion. I speak from experience there." "I'm sure you do. Only you are perhaps more skilled at pissing people off than me," and there is a wicked grin flashed Corwin's way with those words. Krishna this time pours the liquor, only a few drops not ending up in the glasses. "Shit...my concussion is still terrible." She sets the glass bottle down. Only she would likely think to use that as a test to figure out how bad her concussion still is. "Well, here to our words. If I drink you under the table, I promise not to drop you off at the Mandrake Manor, but....where would you like dropped off anyway?" That smirk deepens upon Corwin's lips and with a slight little tilt of his head to the side, he's offering, "Really? I think you're /just/ as skilled at pissing people off. Or close to it, at least. Which is really saying something." And with the drinks poured, he's claiming one and lifting it up in a mock salute, "To pissing people off and to concussions." A wink is given and once the drink is drained and the glass set back on the table, he shrugs, "Drag me to the hovels next door. And if I drink you under the table, I am /so/ not taking you back to Mandrake Manor, by the way. You'll have to settle for wherever I take you." A snort at that, and Krishna says, "As long as I can get back in one piece in a timely enough manner later on, but I'm sure as hell am not staying at the hovel where I have to watch my back constant. Pick someplace classier." And she knocks back her drink. "Have some taste for once Corwin. After what the filth I've fought my way up from, I deserve at least that much." And she slams the glass down. A faint little tsk tsk begins to escape past Corwin's lips before he quite simply says, "Assumptions will get you beaten one of these days, my dear." When her glass comes to be slammed back down, he's simply claiming the bottle so as to refill both his and hers before lowering it back down, "I have no intention of taking you to some ramshack hovel should I succeed in drinking you under the table." "I get beaten anyway, may as well earn it." Krishna nods, "And no drawing on me if I'm passed out." She lifts the next glass. "Damn, I'm likely going to regret this," but she knocks the next one back as well before putting her glass with a lighter thud back onto the table. Corwin's already lifting that glass to his lips, but it he doesn't get to drink it right away, for there's a half laugh and a loft of his brow, "Drawing on you? I promise I won't do that." Then, he's draining the drink and setting the glass back down, "Regretting anything is pointless. Live, learn and move on. Far simpler." "That would require a bit less hatred and rage Corwin. If you hate, you aren't moving on, because hate is just another form of obsession." This time she goes to pour the liquor herself, though her hand is still not steady. Ah, whatever, she doesn't care of a little bit gets spilled. She soon picks up her glass again. That wicked little smirk dances back to Corwin's lips and there's an almost teasing lift of his brow, "Oh, you can hate and move on, my dear. You hold that hate for another day. For another time. For another moment." With the glasses refilled, he falls quiet so that he can claim his and then lift it to his lips, pounding the liquor back before lowering the glass back down, "Never let hate drive your movements, for it will cause your downfall. Instead, use it to your advantage." "Oh? Is that what you do with the Mandrakes? Oops...no questions. Damn, getting drunk already. Stupid concussion." But Krishna then knocks back that next drink. She shakes her head. A cold laugh manages to escape Corwin's lips and as he reaches for the bottle, to refill the glasses, he's leaning forward towards her, "If I let hate guide my movements, my darling dear, I would have set my armies upon the Mandrakes. Instead, I sit idly by and do nothing aggressive towards them." For the most part, at least, but that's goes unsaid. "Damn you Corwin. You stay stuff like that and it makes me more interested. Mandrakes have one of the most powerful armies, said to be the only army to have defeated you and thus stop you from taking the throne by force. Course you hate them...shit, obviously you would." Krishna seems a bit down as she moves to pick up the refilled glasses. "They are between you and your goal." "Darlin', the Mandrakes didn't stop me from taking the Throne. I had it at one point and technically, I am still King of Amber, as I didn't abdicate my spot on the Throne, even though I had to venture into Shadow to deal with something." With the drinks refilled, he simply claims his glass, fingertip tapping against the side of it, "My armies are a match for that of the Mandrakes and if I truly wished the Throne, I could take it. It would simply take years for my armies to destroy theirs." "If it was that easy...., except you would destroying what you should be ruling at that point, and each noble house have their own responsibilities to keep Amber in one piece or so I heard. Without them, there is no Amber, and thus you would have nothing to rule. To re-secure the throne, you need their support, not them broken and wiped out." Krishna may not understand the details however, actually, no way in hell does she. "But that's the gist, isn't it? Can't destroy what you need." "Mmmm .. they could be destroyed, my dear, and others put in their place. Or, they could be destroyed and Amber reworked to function without them." He leans back then, glass lifting upwards so that Corwin can drain the liquor before setting the glass back down, releasing it to claim the bottle, "The options are endless. But one must consider all possibilities and their consequences before truly choosing a path to take." "Each house as their secrets, and Amber is already falling apart Corwin. You expect to remake it and not have heavy loses? What is it with the everyday people always seeming to get the short end of the stick?" A snort. "Shit, another question." Krishna's own drink emptied she puts her down for a refill. Her hand is not quite steady, her glass sliding slight when she sets it down and she frowns at that. The concussion is definitely making it harder on her, but she's holding in way longer than others would expect. Another laugh escapes past Corwin's lips as he gives a shake of his head, "I am well aware of the Houses secrets, my dear. I /was/ King of Amber for a time." Lips curl back to that smirk and as he leans forward, he's noting the shaking of her hand. It's not commented upon, nor the fact that she asked another question, for he's claiming the bottle so as to refill the glasses, "And no matter what happens, Amber will have heavy losses. But it would be best if it's not utterly destroyed. The consequences to her Shadows would be .. catastrophic." "Oh? All of them Corwin?" Now that got Krishna's attention even drunk as she leans toward Corwin. "True...not sure...why I even care, but I don't want Amber destroyed." She goes to pick up her refilled glass, "I laughed...at Igraine," she says quietly, suddenly, her thoughts derailed. Not too surprising considering the concussion and the fact she is now drunk. "I asked as if she was there to kill me." A snort, "To finish what her Knight failed to do...as /if/. I didn't rank that high for her special attention." She then knocks back the next drink and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand again before she slams it down. "Damn...that pisses me /off/. I may be a child at twenty-two, but I worked my way up from the /dirt/. And I'm not about to be ground into the dirt by someone's heel now. Fuck knighthood. All it is, is oaths to people that don't give a shit about you," her words slurring a bit in her rant. She forgets about the Mandrakes in that moment, they still confusing in her conflicted mind. "No, not all. But most. And what I don't know will be delivered by my spies at some point." A half pause is taken as she leans in towards him and Corwin takes that moment to finish the latest drink that was poured, glass then being deposited upon the table as he listens to her, lips curling back to that smirk, "You have balls, my dear, if you laughed at her and asked her to kill you." Glasses are refilled as she speaks of knighthood and that draws a laugh from his lips, "You have done well for yourself, so far, my dear. But there is much more that can be accomplished." "Really?" A roll of Krishna's eyes, "That means...I don't know. Mind is mush now. I don't know enough to...make decisions. I used to only have two paths to choose...to be broken or to fight....I choose to fight. But it's different now, so many paths, and...I don't even know what my past really is." She rubs her face, "Screaming, fire, pain...ah hell....pour us another drink Corwin. Anyway, it wasn't so much balls, I wasn't exactly sure where I was, just...gripped in memories and rage. Hell, her sword was to my throat. I was crazed, but at that moment, I didn't care if I lived or died." There is a pause from Krishna before she says quietly, "I want a reason to live other than survival at any cost." A snort comes from her, "I'm seriously not drunk enough if I'm whining." Corwin is listening to her, even if that smirk holds to his lips, twisted upwards in an almost wicked fashion once again. The bottle is claimed at her request, another round of drinks poured into those glasses and when he sets the bottle down, it's to claim his glass as he offers, "Life will always give you paths, my dear. You must simply choose the best one to walk upon." A half shrug and then he's lifting that glass up in a little salute, "And yet, you lived, even if you didn't care whether you died. That is something." The glass is then lifted to his lips, contents drained before being lowered back to the table, "You have a reason to live, my dear. To remember who and what you are. To further yourself beyond what you are at this moment." "Yes. I owe Lucian for that, as much as it rubs me. I didn't throw up on his boots this time, think that is enough thanks?" A smirk comes from Krishna at that. "Hehehe, next concussion I get, totally got to nail his boots again." And that...is what we call gross humor ladies and gentleman. But Krishna is knocking back another drink. And this....goes on for about three more rounds of drinking. The next story, is of Krishna lighting Micah on fire and the bastard darning NOT to burn! How DARE he! And of course, there was her advising Amy slaughters her husband-to-be by fly-by sitting on him with that big ol' purple ass of hers...and why the hell does Dirk want her sitting in his lap to feed her chocolate when she would rather stab him? and oh ya...she loooves chocolate. Anyway, but the end of those rounds, Krishna is struggling to keep her eyes open. "More then enough thanks, if you ask me. But then, most people wouldn't agree with me, I'm sure." Not that he seems at all offended by such a thing. As the stories begin to progress through various iterations, Corwin is simply taking them in with each drink that he takes and when the end of those rounds comes to pass and she is struggling to keep her eyes open, that smirk seems to deepen upon his lips, "That's it. Give in to sleep, my dear. Let it take away your pain." And it's as those words come to be offered that his hand lifts to try and find her wrist. A very slurred, "No...tou....," before ya, if Corwin isn't careful, poor Krishna will face plant on the table! But the girl is out, between recovering from the concussion and way too much drinking which she took like a champ, there is no waking her up without waking the dead.... There's nothing more then a soft little laugh that answers her rebuke to his touch and once she's out cold, Corwin simply rises from his seat and moves to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder. It's then that he claims his sword and rather then make his way towards the exit, he simply concentrates for a half moment, causing the room around them to dissolve into nothingness, only to be replaced a moment later by that of his realm. There is only a bit of a grunt from body impact to shoulder, and that's it as Krishna sleeps through the teleportation. Her body is limp from liquor and exhaustion: physical and emotional exhaustion. Either Corwin does this fairly often or both the patrons in Bloody's and the massive army in Banyan that he passes are used to strange things occurring, for no one seems to bat an eye. With her limp figure easily slung over his shoulder, he's simply carrying her along the path towards a large palace like structure, which he's entering once it's reached, a simply nod coming to offered to the guards who greet him. From there, he's moving up the stairs of the large structure and to a series of suites. Corwin's Castle - Banyan And Krishna misses all the sights...for now anyway. Course, any palace she would still look out of place in her common clothes, and her exposed, scarred arms that sway limply side to side as...wait, did she just start to snore softly? It's gone, perhaps a false alarm. Still, perhaps she is a little less out of place here than other palaces. Oddly enough, she'd be far less out of place in this particular palace, for there doesn't seem to be any regal clothing. With Corwin's casual style, even the uniforms of the Silver Guard are mirrored after such a thing. That slight sound from her draws a smirk to his lips and when the appropriate room is reached, the door is opened so that he can step in, only to close it behind him. Moving through the sitting room, he slips past a set of double doors and into the bedroom, moving over to the bed to deposit her upon it. Boots and woman! FLOP and bounce! No really response other than a wrinkle of her nose and forehead, and a seeming pout at the movement. Krishna then precedes to try and curl up and cling to the blanket. Yep...Corwin just kidnapped himself a drunk and sleepy Krishna! Why? ... You know, even Krishna doesn't know the answer to that... That smirk dances to his lips at the wrinkle of her nose and forehead and when she moves to try and curl up, clinging to that blanket, there's a slight shake of Corwin's head. He'd leave her then, though not before summoning the palace seamstress and sometime before she woke up, she'd find herself stripped of her clothing, with a new set laid out on a chair near the bed, her dagger resting atop them. Krishna sleeps through the night, any bad dreams she has she doesn't wake up from because of the liquor and physical damages she suffered. Though by the next morning, her wounds would be healed, and her hang over not utterly severe though she has a slight one. When she wakes up, she is nude, twisted in the blankets from the nightmares or memories or whatever last night, and staring at...a beautiful room. "Damn...he has class after all." She winces at her own voice, and glances about, Krishna does drag herself up out of bed for bathroom, clean up, and to find the new clothes. Her fingers caress them, her brows knotting with confusion at the gentle gesture as if confused by it. but she does put them on, she has nothing else, and straps the dagger to her before she goes to push open the bedroom door to find... .. To find Corwin seated in the sitting room, one leg lifted up, ankle settled upon his knee. There's a tray settled on a table before him, with coffee, tea and an assortment of breakfast pastries. For him, there's a glass of what appears to be whiskey that's cradled in his right hand, the only a sip or two taken from within. With the opening of the door, his eyes flit towards it, lips curling to a smirk as he offers, "She finally wakes." A wince at your words, and Krishna rubs her head, the skin smooth and bandage removed. "Ugh...not so loudly," she says quietly. She heads toward the food and more importantly the coffee. She takes a seat and picks up the coffee for a careful sip. She will ask questions later. Right now, she needs coffee and her head to stop spinning. Lifting a hand, Corwin points to the coffee and once she's taken a sip, there's a flicker of a grin to his lips, "You'll find your hangover departing rather quickly with that coffee. A simple formula put in my place by one of my alchemists." His glass is lifted to his lips, a small sip taken of the amber liquid before he's lowering it back down, "I'm glad to see the clothing fits. I wasn't sure whether it would be too small or not. It's rather hard to get measurements from someone who wants to curl up into a ball at times." "As long as it doesn't poison me or make me chaos tainted, I'm good," Krishna grumbles. Still, having the pain fade away is not something she is going to complain about. She snorts, "Next time, I get to watch you sleep Corwin so I can make comments on it. Do I even want to know who undressed me?" More coffee is drank. "Poisoning or tainting someone against their will are so not my style, my dear. Rest assured that the coffee contains nothing more then a remedy for your hangover." A fingertip taps against that glass before Corwin flashes a smirk, "'fraid I don't do much in the way of sleeping. But you're welcome to try." A pause and then he's offering rather plainly, "I did, of course." Is he serious? It's rather hard to tell. "So...the scars a thing for you or not?" Because Krishna's body is decorated with the scars from the abuse she suffered at for about 15 years of her life. Though her arms are the worse as they were the most exposed with even clothes on, she does have them all over. After more coffee, Krishna picks something up to eat. She doesn't comment on what Corwin's style is or not. That particular question is first answered by a shrug of Corwin's shoulders, only to be followed by, "Scars are scars, my dear. They are apart of us, much like anything else. And it's not as if I don't have my fair share of them." He watches her as she switches from coffee to food, his glass coming to his lips for another sip before lowering back down, "And don't worry, I was a perfect gentleman and didn't touch you in the least." A snort at that, "I know you didn't." Krishna doesn't explain how she knows. Well, at least nothing that left lasting effects. And her face was clean, so she doesn't care. Another bite of food, chewing and swallowing before washing down with more coffee this time. "It's pretty good." She means the breakfast. A soft chuckle escapes past Corwin's lips as he bobs his head in her direction, only to lift the glass back to his lips to drain the remaining whiskey from within. Then, his legs uncross and he's leaning forward to deposit it upon the table, "It should be. It's prepared fresh every morning by the cooks that I have on staff. There's more where that came from, if you find yourself still hungry." Pastries! If only there was chocolate....but that isn't exactly a breakfast food. Another pastry is grabbed as the last one is washed down with coffee and Krishna grunts at that offer, "I'll let you know." Then she looks about the place, "I have no clue where I'm at," she finally admits. "I figure you own this place, but feel like explaining?" A simple nod is given to the first statement and when she asks that final statement, Corwin's lips curl back to a wicked little smirk, "You're in Banyan, my dear, outside of Amber and her shadows. So yes, I own this place and everything else in this realm." Settling back against the seat he's claimed, he's following with, "And should you venture out, I don't recommend going past the wall to the south or the river to the north. At least not without me present." Alright, coffee almost ends up spit out, "Corwin!" The coffee mug barely gets set down before Krishna is leaping for him and if Corwin isn't careful, he will get his shirt tugged on and a Krishna in his face, "Are you nuts?! Celeste if she finds out is going to freak, and then there may be a fight. I know you two hate each other, but you two are about the only people I really give a flying shit about, so keeping you two from killing each other is in /my/ best interest. Even if you are a conniving ass hole, you are /my/ conniving ass hole not exactly friend pretend lover thing. Hell, I don't know what you are," her eyes narrowed. Corwin doesn't even really blink as she leaps for him and he barely moves a muscle as the first of his shirt is tugged and he winds up with a Krishna in his face. His lips to curl to a flash of a smirk and his head tips in a touch towards her as he murmurs in a not-so-innocent voice, "If you wanted to climb into my lap and touch me, all you had to do was ask." Then, his head tips back, "Awww, aren't you sweet, calling me yours." A flit of a grin and then his shoulders lift into a half shrug, "And yep, she'll most certainly freak if she finds out. Not that I particularly care about that fact. But, if you don't want her to know, I guess that you'll have to stay for twenty four hours, to ensure that any lingering trace of the transportation has faded away." "And how the hell am I supposed to get back without transportation?" Krishna then blinks and quickly lets go before scrambling away. "Alright...that was freaky." Apparently she isn't used to willingly touching men. She does retreat without shame back to her own seat. "No thank you for the lap seating, even with offering to feed me chocolates." And that was Dirk that tired to get Krishna to do that. Coffee picked up with slightly unstable hands, "Man, as if my life wasn't complicated enough." She takes a sip of her coffee again. Something to hide behind. ACK, she was in a man's lap willingly, AWKWARD! "The taint of the transportation is only upon arrival and not when I return you, my dear." That's said rather plainly and when she releases him to scramble away, Corwin is offering a chuckle, "Aww, are you sure? And here I had some rather delightful chocolates picked out just for such an occasion." A mock look of disappointment, followed by, "Guess that means I won't get to see you naked again." That smirk returns as one arm lifts to settle along the back of his seat, "Complicated? Hardly. Could make it a touch more so by telling Celeste how delightful a body you have. Think she'd blow a blood vessel in her face before she tried to kill me?" He must teasing .. right? A snort at that, "It take a hell of a lot to convince me sex is supposed to be enjoyable Corwin than a couple sweet nothings from you." And Krishna rolls her eyes, "You won't, because you like talking to me, and that would mean you would have to sacrifice your latest entertainment." She eats another pastry, and starts looking around again now that her hang over is completely gone. "Why did you bring me here? Surely it wasn't just to see if it piss off Celeste....that would be kind of lame." Corwin simply offers a soft little chuckle and it's followed by a shake of his head, "Who said anything about sex, my dear? I think I only mentioned naked. Someone got that on the brain, do they?" It's a tease and it comes with that same smirk that seems to grace his lips, "Celeste would hardly be in a position to say anything since she's asked me to bring her here so that she can see something." Shifting just a touch, his leg lifts to one again settle his ankle upon his knee, "I brought you here as it was far easier then getting you back to Mandrake Manor and in the process, you can see exactly what Chaos is, compared to what people will tell you." "So, a hands on tutor are we now Corwin? And more like my paranoia of men is on my brain." The coffee is gone, and another pastry is grabbed. "Well, now you got me curious Mr. Fidget. Let's get this tour on the road." Eager...there isn't fear in her that common sense says she should have, the woman seems to charges forward even if it isn't a safe path. Her curiosity, her urge to ask questions, the fluid nature of her perceptions...perhaps that is why it makes her such a prime target as well. Corwin's arm lifts from the back of the seat so that his hand can give an idle little wave, "You have nothing to worry about with me, my dear. I have no intention of doing anything untoward or anything without permission. Had I that desire, I could have done it rather easily while you were passed out and on display." The mention of beginning the tour draws a laugh from him and a slight nod of his head, "Eager. I rather enjoy that. You know of the Black Road, yes?" FTB... In Banyan, Krishna would have seen two /very/ distinct versions. One version is Mordred's, which is a twisted, demented place, full of danger and writhing creations that roam free and seemingly attack those who do not bare the mark or those who can not control them. Pure Chaos, unbridled and uncontrolled. Corwin's version, where the palace and the like is located, is far more organization. While it's obvious that Chaos reigns and demons roam, it functions like a well oiled machine. Armies move about in an organized fashion, tending to their duties and the protection of the realm. The town flourishes and is seemingly expanding with more people being brought in by Corwin and his Knights. The main show would be the large Silver Wall to the South of his realm. When Corwin created Banyan, the Black Road was drawn from a fair number of shadows and seemed to connect itself to Banyan. Here, Corwin and his men rage a never ending battle beyond that wall in an endless field aptly named 'The Killing Fields'. Bodies are strewn as far as the eye can see, with neither side being able to collect their dead. At times, the attacks wan so that the Black Road can attempt to muster more troops or too re-organize and try other things. It's there that organized Chaos meets unorganized Chaos in a battle for supremacy. For all that Corwin is regarded as the Black Knight or the Destroyer of Amber, it's obvious that the Black Road is not an ally of his. Armies upon armies of his stand ready outside the wall, formations going on for as far as one can see. And it would be explained that so long as Banyan stands and the Wall remains, the Black Road's attacks on Amber and it's Shadows remain lessened, for their focus has been drawn here by the river of Chaos, for the Black Road's minions are followers of Chaos. In terms of Banyan, 95% of the people bare the Black Mark. A smaller portion are 'Knights' (meaning they can teleport in and out). Those that don't bare the Mark of the Black Road are there willingly. Doesn't seem to be anyone that's held against their will.